How to transfer and burn tivo movies to DVD
Introduction The freeware TiVo Desktop lets you copy shows from TiVo box to your PC. Pavtube tivo converter helps you transfer TiVo files to iPod, iPhone and PSP etc., and more important, burn TiVo movies to DVD. Steps Part 1. Copy TiVo recordings to PC with TiVo Desktop Copy tivo shows to PC Part 2. Convert TiVo to DVD Movie Maker compatible formats with Pavtube Tivo Converter. Step 1. Input Media Access Key. Launch Pavtube Tivo Converter, Click on the “Option” button, switch to TiVo tab, and enter your Media Access Key. Click “OK” to confirm. Step 2: Import TiVo files for burning TiVo recordings to DVD. Now click “Add” to import all .tivo files, or you may drag and drop the *.tivo files to the window of TiVo Converter. Step 3: Select an output format for burning TiVo shows to DVD in Windows DVD Maker. Click on the pull down menu of “Format” to select output format. My advice is, compressing the HD TiVo shows so as to fit DVD 5/DVD 9.I used to select Common Video-> MPEG-2 Video(*.mpg), and then click “Settings” button to adjust audio and video parameters. Step 4: Start converting TiVo for burning DVD. Click “Convert” button and the TiVo converter will generate videos that are compatible with Windows DVD Maker. After conversion you can click the “Open” button next to output path to find converted recordings. Part 3. Burn TiVo movies to DVD with Windows DVD Maker. After conversion you can burn the converted videos with Windows DVD Maker now: Step 1. Click the "Start" button and select "Windows DVD Maker" to run the program, then click the "Add items" button from the top menu and browse to the folder were the movies you want to burn are located. By default, they should be found in the "Videos" folder. Step 2. Select the videos you want to burn and type the "Disc title". Also, you may select the order in which the movies will be saved on DVD. To do that, select a movie and press the "Up" or "Down" button to change its order. Step 3. If you want to, you can click the "Options" button and set things like the burning speed, the aspect ratio, the video format or you can choose if the DVD will have a menu or not. After you finished making the settings you want, click the "OK" button and then "Next". Step 4. At this step you can create a custom DVD menu or you can select a predefined one. To select a predefined menu, scroll the "Menu Styles" list and select the one you like most. You can customize it by pressing the "Customize Menu" button and making the settings you want. Also, you can change the menu text by clicking the "Menu text" button and typing the text you want for each button. Step 5. When you have finished making all the customizations, click the "Burn" button. First, Windows DVD Maker will encode the movie in the appropriate format and then it will burn it on DVD. Usually, the encoding process takes much more time than the burning so you have to patient. Tips Additional tips—edit the TiVo recordings to keep proper length and size. As I said, you can make the TiVo to DVD conversion as simple or as complex as you want. To cut off black edges, trim out unwanted ads, add watermark, replace audio, you may click on “Edit” button to enter editing window of TiVo to DVD Converter. I. Cut unwanted black edges Switch to Crop tab to cut unwanted edges. You can crop the video by adjusting the crop frame (drag the green dotted green square frame to circle the part you want to retain) or setting values (Left, Top, Width and Height) of crop area. II. Trim out bothering commercial ads Under 'Trim' tab you are allowed to cut out unwanted part of selected clip. To trim the video, simply type in desired time value in ‘Start’ and ‘End’ box and click ‘Set’ button. Or you can click left square bracket and right square bracket to set start and end time when playing the video. Category:Howto